


Last Night

by Lezziemates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezziemates/pseuds/Lezziemates
Summary: After a late night visit to LCorp Kara-as Supergirl- ends up spending the night with Lena. Lena finds out that Supergirl has a habit of talking in her sleep. The morning after leads to Lena revealing that she's always known that Kara is Supergirl.A Supercorp story/ one shot idk yet





	1. Chapter 1

It was twelve in the morning and Kara Danvers could not sleep. She laid awake thinking of nothing and everything at the same time. Kara decided to go for a short fly around the city to calm her down, and make sure the city was safe for the night. Kara slipped out of her pyjamas and into her super suit, and took off out the window. National City at night, was one of Kara's favourite views. As Kara flew through the streets she noticed that she was close to LCorp, as she got even closer she saw that there were still lights on inside the building. Kara decided to go check it out, hoping that Lena wasn't in danger. Kara flew up to Lena's office and saw that the Luthor was inside. Kara knocked on the balcony door. She saw Lena jump but once she recognized Supergirl a smile washed over her face. "Supergirl what are you doing here so late?" Lena questioned opening the balcony door.   
"I was just checking on the city for the night and I saw your light on. What are you doing here so late Ms. Luthor?"   
"Oh I just had some work to finish up. Since you're here would you like to come in?" Kara just smiled and fallowed the CEO into her office. They both sat down on the couch facing each other.    
"So how have you been?" Lena asked, "it's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it."   
"I suppose that's a good thing. N-not the not seeing you part, but you're usually in danger whenever I see you. This is nice for a change." Kara rambled.   
"I suppose it is," the Luthor teased, "we should make a habit of this, seeing each other in non- life-threatening  situations."   
"We definitely should." Kara said through a yawn.   
"Are you out patrolling the city this late every night?" Lena asked with concern. "No... I actually- I wasn't out patrolling the city I couldn't sleep." Kara admitted, stifling another yawn.   
"Ohh that's not good, anything in particular keeping you up? Anything I can help with?" Lena asked concerned for her friend.   
"I'm just in my head thinking too much about everything," Kara explained, "although I think I could fall asleep right here right now." Kara said sleepily, her eyes already drooping.   
"Go ahead. This couch is actually more comfortable than it looks, and you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." Lena offered. Kara was so tired she could barley keep her eyes open so she just nodded to the Luthor. Lena moved closer to Kara and Kara put her head on Lena's shoulder already half asleep. Lena could feel Supergirls breathing getting slower, and she could not believe that she was holding a sleeping Supergirl in her arms. Lena couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Super looked when she was sleeping, not that she hadn't noticed her beauty before, but something about this moment seemed more innocent and more intimate. Before long Lena was starting to drift off too, her unfinished work long forgotten. Supergirl started mumbling something incoherent 'awe how cute she talks in her sleep' Lena thought to herself. "Lena! Lena no!" At the sound of her name Lena snapped out of her groggy state. "No don't hurt her!" Supergirl cried. 'She must be having a bad dream, but why am I in it?' Lena wonder to herself. Supergirl started thrashing around still calling out for Lena. Lena tried to gently shake the sleeping hero awake. "Supergirl. Supergirl!" Lena cried trying to hold the super down and stop her thrashing. Suddenly Kara bolted awake "Lena? Lena!" She cried. Lena warped the super in a hug. "Shh it's okay I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. Shh." Lena soothed.   
"Y-you w-were in danger and I-I c-couldn't help you I didn't have my p-powers." Kara choked out through her tears. Lena held her tighter and stroking her hair, soothed Supergirl, "it's okay. Shh. I'm here, I'm safe. Shh." Supergirl pressed her head closer into Lena's shoulder, hating the feeling of being powerless, and terrified at the thought of Lena being hurt. Kara realized what a mess she must seem like to Lena, who probably didn't even care. Kara shot up off the couch. "I'm sorry Lena, I-I didn't mean to be such a bother. I-I should just go." Kara said backing towards the door. Lena stood up off the couch and reached for Supergirl. "Wait a minute, you can't fly like this! Come sit back down for a minute. You're no bother, I just want to make sure you're okay." Lena told the super, gently guiding her back to the couch.   
"I'm sorry I just... I'm-" Kara tried to stutter out an apology but was cut off by Lena reassuring her. "It's okay Supergirl you don't have to talk about it, just try and get some sleep okay?" Kara just nodded pressing her head further into Lena's neck, not wanting to face her after that embarrassing scene. Lena had been so kind and understanding, and Kara was grateful for that. Lena shifted on the couch and Kara tensed, not wanting to leave the comfort of Lena's arms. "Hey it's okay, I'm just going to lay us down okay?" Lena asked gently, rubbing Kara's back to calm her down. Kara nodded and laid down with Lena pressed warmly behind her, and Kara had never felt more safe. Lena had never seen the superhero so vulnerable before and though she wished it would never happen again, she was glad she could provide some comfort for the hero. Soon both of them were fast asleep, a super and a Luthor so closely intertwined who would've thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kara awoke to the bright sunlight, confused when she did not immediately recognize where she was. Kara shifted on the couch to survey her surroundings when she suddenly felt Lena's arms around her and it all came rushing back. Stopping into Lena's office, falling asleep, her terrible dream, Lena comforting her. Kara laid still not wanting to wake Lena, but not wanting to leave without thanking her for putting up with her all night. Kara felt Lena stirring behind her and turned around to face the her. "Morning." Said a very groggy Lena. Kara almost melted at the sound of Lena's raspy morning voice.   
"Good morning." Kara replied. Suddenly realizing how close they were they both sat up. "Thank you for letting me stay last night, I'm sorry I was such a mess." Kara said sheepishly.   
"It's okay Supergirl, just glad I could help a friend." Kara smiled at that, she liked the thought of her and Lena getting closer.   
"Hey do you want to go somewhere for breakfast?" Lena asked, pulling Kara out of her thoughts.   
"Sure I would love to... But I'm afraid I might draw a bit of attention..." Kara said looking down at her super suit and frowning. She was about to offer to take Lena back to her apartment, but Lena had already been there with 'Kara' so that would never work. "Hey we can just go to my place instead!" Lena offered excitedly. No one had really been to her new apartment with her so Lena was happy she could finally share it with somebody.   
"Would you like to fly there?" Supergirl asked with a smirk. Lena nodded excitedly, and Kara stretched out her arms indicating for Lena to hold on. As that kept off the balcony Lena let out a tiny squeal and Kara giggled. Lena had never felt so exillerated in her life.   
Lena told Supergirl the directions to her apartment, and they were there within a few minutes.   
"Do you have a window I could get in through?" Kara asked. "It would be easier than the front entrance." Lena nodded and pointed to the window that would lead into her bedroom. Lena realized too late that she had forgotten to clean up her apartment. As they came through the window Kara was surprised to see Lena's things scattered everywhere, she was expecting something a little different from the usually so put together CEO. "I'm sorry about the mess," Lena said gesturing to the various clothes scattered everywhere, "sometimes I forget to clean up when I get too into work." Lena said sheepishly. "Come on let's go into the kitchen." Lena suggested, kicking a pair of Supergirl underwear under her bed. Kara blushed. Once they were in the kitchen Lena started gathering frying pans and various ingredients, Kara was impressed by how at ease Lena seemed in the kitchen. "What can I do to help?" Kara asked. Lena practically shoved her out of the kitchen. "Nothing, I don't want you messing up my kitchen." Lena teased. Kara made a face and pretended to be offended. "Seriously though," Lena said, "you just relax. Make yourself at home, and go change out of that suit you must be uncomfortable. There's some comfy clothes in the top drawer of my dresser. Help yourself. " Lena insisted pushing Supergirl in the direction of her room. Kara panicked. She couldn't change out of her suit! Lena might recognize her! "No no really I'm fine." Kara tried to protest.  
"Go." Lena said sternly pointing at the super with her spatula. Kara gave in and started walking towards Lena's room, "make sure you make lots of breakfast I can eat a lot!" Kara called over her shoulder smiling.   
Once she was in Lena's room Kara found a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. She took off her suit and carefully folded it and slipped on Lena's clothes. Kara headed back towards the kitchen still afraid that Lena would recognize her. Lena was at the stove cooking bacon and eggs, she turned around when she heard Kara enter the room. "Kara?!" Lena said sounding confused. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?!" Lena questioned, a look of confusion on her face. Kara froze 'oh no oh no I knew this would happen!' "I'm not-I'm still-I-" Kara was cut off by Lena's laughter. "Relax Supergirl I know you and Kara are the same person." Lena said.   
"But how did you know?" Kara asked still worried about how Lena would react.   
"Come on those glasses aren't that good of a disguise, besides I would recognize that smile anywhere." Lena teased, smirking at the flustered Kara. Then Kara really did smile and she was so relieved she didn't have to hide from Lena anymore. "I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to, or how you would react." Kara told Lena.   
"It's fine I figured it out a while ago." Lena winked.   
"Why didn't you ever say something?!" Kara asked.   
"I was waiting for you to say something first! Besides it was kinda fun watching you try to be two people at once."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kara where have you been?!" Exclaimed Alex. "I called you like a million times!" Alex had gone to Kara's apartment concerned about her younger sisters safety.   
"Relax mom," Kara teased, "I was with Lena"   
"Oh my god you spent the night with Lena! Why didn't you tell me?!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, happy for her little sister.   
"Rao, Alex." Kara said making a face to show her discomfort for the topic. "I couldn't sleep last so I was out for a fly and I ran into Lena. I fell asleep in her office and we had breakfast at her apartment. That's all." Kara explained. "Oh also she knows I'm Supergirl." Kara added.   
"Kara!" Alex scolded, gently shoving her younger sister.   
"Hey I didn't tell her!" Kara protested. "She figured it out all on her own."   
"Well how did she figure it out?" Alex questioned.   
"She said that the glasses weren't that good of a disguise... And that shewouldrecognizemysmileanywhere. " Kara said rushing through the last part and blushing.   
"Sorry what was that last part?" Alex teased.   
"She said that she would recognize my smile anywhere." Kara said turning an even deeper shade of red.   
"Oh my god you like her! Kara has a crush on Lena!" Alex sang. Kara was getting flustered and her face felt like it was burning.   
"What? no I don't we're just friends!" Kara insisted.   
"Okay sure Kara, whatever y- wait are those Lena's clothes?!" Alex asked cutting herself off mid sentence.   
"Okay that's it I'm taking a shower see you later" Kara said walking towards the bathroom.   
"This isn't over yet, I need more details!" Alex called after her smiling.

 

\-------------  
It was Saturday afternoon and Kara didn't know what to do with herself. She had the day off from both Catco and Supergirl. She had thought about calling Lena, but seeing as she has just spent last night and most of this morning with her she thought it might be a bit much. So Kara laid on her couch scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch. After a few minutes of searching she hadn't found anything interesting, so she decided to go get some lunch instead. Kara walked to Noonans enjoying the sunny day. Once she arrived Kara saw Lena already in line. "Lena!" She approached the raven haired girl.   
"Kara! Long time no see." Lena joked. Kara blushed.   
"So, did you get up to anything exciting today?" Kara asked.   
"No, just getting coffee." Lena smiled. "Hey we should really hang out more often, you're a lot more exciting than coffee."  
"Are you busy tonight?" Kara blurted. "I mean you've probably had enough of me for one day I-" Lena cut Kara off before she could embarrass herself.   
"I'm not busy, what did you have in mind?"   
"Well my friends and I always get together for game night would you like to come?"   
"I would love to!" Lena said excitedly.   
"Great! My place seven o'clock!" Kara said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara was rushing around her apartment making sure that everything was perfect for game night. She had already ordered take out and raided the game cupboard for the best games. Now all that was left was to wait for everyone else to show up. There was  a knock on the door and Kara ran to open it without even checking who was there. Alex and Maggie stood hand in hand smiling. Kara's smile dimmed. "Oh hey guys."  
"What you aren't happy to see me Danvers?" Maggie teased.   
"No of corse I am I-"   
"She was just hoping it was Lena" Alex interrupted. Kara blushed.   
"Ohh just get in here already. And be nice." Kara warned her sister. Alex and Maggie sat down on the couch waiting for everyone else to arrive. Winn came next then the delivery guy. James and Lucy had finally arrived as well. Kara was getting worried that Lena wouldn't come.   
"Relax Danvers shell show up. Who would want to miss a game night with Supergirl?" Maggie teased trying to calm Kara's nerves. Kara smiled grateful for Maggie's reassurance.   
"I know you guys don't know Lena very well but can you please try to be nice? She doesn't have very many friends in the city."   
"Well from what you've told me it sounds like we'll get along great anyway, but we'll on be on our best behaviour for your girlfriend." Winn replied. Kara sighed.   
"This is what I'm talking about! She's not my girlfriend!"   
"I'm sorry I just had t o get it out of my system." Winn said trying to hold back a laugh. Kara just wanted Lena to get along with everyone. Where is Lena she should be here by now Kara worried. She was thinking about jumping out the window and searching the city for her when there was a knock on the door. Finally. Kara raced to the door before anyone else could even think about answering it. She practically ripped the door off it's hinges from excitement. Lena was a little startled and took a step back.   
"Lena! Hi!" Kara was trying her best to act normal.   
"Hi Kara sorry I'm late." Lena replied.   
"Ohh no worries, come on in." Behind Kara James choked on a laugh. Kara led Lena over to the couch and introduced her to everyone. Once everyone was aquatinted Kara brought out the food and started taking game suggestions.   
"Ooh lets play charades!" Lucy suggested.   
"Noo you and James always win." Win complained. "Let's play a trivia game."   
"Noo you always win those." Lucy mimicked.   
"Hey what if we played Apples to Apples?" Kara suggested. "We haven't played that in awhile." Everyone nodded in agreement, but Lena looked a little confused.   
"How do you play that game?" She asked.   
"Okay so everyone gets seven red cards and they all have people or things on them and one person lays down a green card which all have like descriptive words on them, and you have to put down a red card that you would associate with that word. It can be funny or serious and the person who put down the green card gets to pick which answer they think is best." Kara explained.   
"Okay I think I get it. That sounds fun."   
Maggie dealt out the red cards to everyone and placed the green ones in the centre.   
"Okay who's up first?" Maggie asked. "I'll go first." Lena volunteered. She picked up a green card off the table read it aloud and placed it face up on the table. Everyone was studying their cards, and Lena definitely did not peek over at Kara's hand. And she definitely did not chose her card on purpose. When it was Kara's turn Kara definitely did not do the same thing. 

\----------  
"This game is rigged!" Alex protested. "Kara honey, I'm sorry but your answers are terrible, how are you winning?"   
"I think they have a secret alliance." Lucy agreed motioning between Kara and Lena.   
"Us plotting against you?" Kara asked.   
"More likely than you think." Lena admitted. Kara burst out laughing. Alex  pretended to be mad, but couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was laughing and Kara had tears in her eyes.   
"We need you at every game night." James said to Lena smiling. Lena was beaming and by her side so was Kara this was the start of a great friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

*Text message from Lena*  
Lena: Supergirl I need your help  
Kara: Lena is everything okay?  
Kara: are you hurt??  
Lena: I'm fine I just want to see you;)   
Kara: Lena! You scared me I thought you were dying!  
Lena: I think I might die  
Lena: of loneliness  
Kara: Lena   
Lena: can you come over to my office?I've had a long day and I need a hug  
Kara: hold on I'll be right there   
\---------  
Kara arrived on the balcony of Lena's office minutes later, she rushed through the door in search of her friend. "Lena! Hey!" Kara greeted. "Did you get a haircut?" She asked. "Yeah you like?" Lena replied.   
"It's beautiful. N-not that it wasn't already but-" Lena cut Kara off wrapping her arms around the Kryptonians neck.   
"You're too good to me." Lena sighed. Kara wrapped her arms tighter around Lena's waist, being careful not to hurt her.   
"Are you sure everything's okay?" Kara pulled back to look at Lena.   "Yeah I've just had a rough day and wanted to see you." Lena replied. "Okay. Well if that's all I have the perfect cure for a bad day. Movie night!" Kara said excitedly.   
"That sounds perfect..." Lena trailed off, turning her gaze towards the floor.   
"Hey what is it?" Kara asked gently lifting Lena's chin to look at her.   
"There actually is something else... something I've been waiting to tell you." Lena said. Kara nodded encouraging her to keep going. Lena took a deep breath. "I like you Kara. As more than a friend. I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you felt the same and I-" Lena was almost grateful when Kara cut her off, but mostly terrified of what she might say.   
"Lena, I've been feeling the exact same way." Kara said reaching for one of Lena's hands. Lena took Kara's hand and was lost yet felt so at home in Kara's blue eyes. Kara leaned in closer looking into Lena's eyes, making sure she wasn't going too fast. Lena sensing Kara's silent question, nodded and closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Kara was lost in the kiss. They pulled apart and Kara rested her forehead against Lena's. "You still up for that movie night?" Kara asked. Lena just chuckled and pulled Kara in for another kiss in response. 

\----------  
Back at Kara's appartement they had picked a movie and were cuddled up on the couch.   
"Kara?"   
"Mhm?" Kara replied absent-mindedly playing with Lena's hair.   
"Kara will you be my girlfriend?" Lena asked. Kara snapped to attention at that, a shocked smile on her face.   
"I thought you'd never ask." Kara teased. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Kara replied seriously. Lena grinned and hugged her new girlfriend.   
"Girlfriend," Kara said, "l like the sound of that." Lena pulled Kara into a kiss and they were both smiling through it. After the movie was over Lena unfortunately had to go. After a too short goodbye kiss, Kara's appartement felt empty. Kara reached for her phone and immediately called her sister.   
"Hello?" Alex answered.   
"Alex I have to tell you something..."  
"Kara are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.   
"I'm wonderful! fantastic! never been better!" Kara replied cheerfully.   
"Just spit it out already." Alex laughed.   
"I have a girlfriend!" Kara squealed.   
"Kara that's amazing! You finally got the guts to talk to Lena! Maggie you owe me twenty bucks!" Alex called. Kara laughed "you guys bet on me?!"   
"Yeah... wait who asked who?"  
"Uhh Lena asked me."   
"Dammit Maggie you win." Kara could hear Maggie's cheering in the background.   
"Oh rao." Kara sighed.   
"I have to go but I want all the details tomorrow!" Alex said.   
"Okay. Love you"  
"Love you too"  
Kara hung up and went to bed with a smile on her face. She had a girlfriend. Lena Luthor is actually her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Kara and Lena had become official, and both girls had been extremely busy, leaving little time to see each other. They made up for it by endless texts and frequent phone calls, but it wasn't enough. Kara was at her desk trying to finish an article but she couldn't focus, she just kept thinking about when she could see Lena again.   
"Keira!" Ms. Grant's shrill voice snapped Kara out of her daze.   
"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara answered. Ms. Grant noticing that Kara was distracted said, "ohh are you really still pining over that Luthor?"  
"I'm not- wait how did you know I liked Lena?!" Kara asked.   
" ohh come on it was so obvious. Lena showing up here every other day to talk to you, you racing over to L-Corp any chance you got, and the flowers. That was a little bit of an overkill." Ms. Grant replied. Kara blushed she hadn't realized it had been that obvious.   
"Well I'm not pining over her anymore. Lena and I actually just started dating, but I haven't been able to see her for a few days..." Kara informed Ms. Grant.   
"Took you long enough Keira. Now clear your schedule for tonight, and tell Ms. Luthor to do the same. I'm making you a reservation." Kara could not believe what she was hearing.   
"Ms. Grant-" Kara started.   
"No need to thank me Keira, I don't want you being distracted at work." Ms. Grant interjected. Kara was still a little bit shocked, but mostly excited. As soon as Ms. Grant left Kara called Lena.   
"Hey Kara, what's up?" Lena answered.   
"Lena! Are you busy tonight? Please say no."  
"Umm let me check... I do have one thing scheduled but I guess I could cancel... what did you have in mind?" Lena asked.   
"Well I was hoping we could go out for dinner tonight." Kara said.   
"Like a date?" Lena teased.   
"Yes like a date." Kara answered.   
"It's about time we went on a real date." Lena joked.   
"What about our movie night? Wasn't that our first date?" Kara asked.   
"We weren't even officially together until halfway through. That was not an official date." Lena replied.   
"Okay I see your point." Kara agreed, laughing.   
"Wow our first date." Lena said, and Kara could almost hear her smile through the phone.   
"I'll pick you up around seven is that okay?"   
"Sounds perfect."  
"Okay great! I've gotta go. See you tonight."  
"See you tonight." Lena echoed. Kara hung up the phone and could barely contain her smile. Kara worked quickly the rest of the afternoon, wanting tonight to come as quickly as possible.   
\------  
It was almost the end of the day and Kara was all but counting down the minutes until she could go home.   
"Keira! Good to see you've been somewhat productive today." Ms. Grant teased, handing Kara a yellow sticky note. "Here's everything you'll need for tonight. Have fun."  
"Thank you so much Ms. Grant."   
"You've helped me enough times I figured it was time to return the favour," Ms. Grant shrugged, "but don't expect me to be planning all of your dates Keira." With that Ms. Grant left. Kara decided that this was an important enough occasion, so she flew instead of walking home from work.   
By the time Kara got home it was almost five, and even though she knew she had plenty of time to get ready she was still rushing. Kara had grabbed a quick snack, had a shower and was now standing in front of her closet trying to find something to wear. Kara had almost given up on finding anything so she called Alex.   
"Hey sis, what's up?" Alex answered.   
"I have nothing to wear!" Kara whined.   
"To where?" Alex asked.   
"On a date. With Lena." Kara replied.   
"Ooh! It's about time!" Alex exclaimed.   
"Very funny, now please please help me." Kara begged her older sister.   
"Okay, okay. Remember what I told you? When in doubt go with blue, it's your colour." Alex advised.   
"Okay right. But blue what? A dress?" Kara asked.   
"No your supersuit. Yes a dress! Come on Kara." Alex teased.   
"You're the worst." Kara laughed.   
"You know you love me."  
"Shoot! I gotta go! Love you!" Kara exclaimed, noticing the time.   
"Love you too. Have fun on your date!"  
Kara hung up the phone and found a light blue dress in the back of her closet. She slipped it on, fixed her hair and was ready to go. Kara headed downstairs to wait for the car that Ms. Grant had arranged. A sleek black limousine pulled up and a man got out of the drivers seat. "Ohh Ms. Grant what have you done?" Kara chuckled to herself, shaking her head.   
\-------  
The limo pulled up outside of Lena's apartment, and Lena was already outside waiting. Kara saw her eyes widen as she took in the limo. Kara got out of the limo and hugged Lena.   
"Kara what is all this?" Lena questioned, returning the hug.   
"I have a confession..." Kara said. "I didn't exactly plan this date..."   
"Then who did? Don't tell me it was your sister."  
"No, no even better," Kara laughed "Ms. Grant." Lena burst out laughing. "That woman is too extravagant for her own good." Lena remarked. Kara and Lena spent the limo ride catching up on the past few days, and Kara told Lena all about her encounter with Ms. Grant. The limo arrived at a very fancy restaurant, and Kara took Lena's hand as they got out of the car. Once inside a waitress led them to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant.   
"So," Lena said once they were seated, "how have things been going with Supergirl lately?" She asked quietly making sure no one would overhear.   
"Well no ones been trying to take over the world lately," Kara joked, looking up from her menu and smiling at Lena, "so just the usual robberies, fires- ohh! The other day rescued a dog that was half alien!" Kara said.   
"An alien dog? That's interesting. Does it belong to anyone?" Lena asked curiously.   
"No we're still trying to find a home for him." Kara said a bit sadly, she really liked that dog and wanted it to go to a good home. Kara, wanting to change the subject said, "how's everything at L-Corp going?"   
"Really good actually, I'm working on this new- oh my god." Lena broke off.   
"What is it?" Kara asked concerned, and was looking around for any signs of danger.   
"There's a reporter over there, he's always going after my personal life." Lena said holding up her menu to block her face. Kara immediately did the same.   
"What should we do?" Kara asked.   
"Well I don't exactly want to be front page new in the morning, I mean we just started dating I kind of just want to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Not that I don't want people to know about you I just-" Kara reached out her hand and took Lena's, making sure the menus were angled so no one could see.   
"It's okay Lena, I know what you mean. We don't need everyone else's nose in our business. I'm happy keeping this to ourselves for a while." Lena smiled gratefully at Kara. "Let's just keep it low key tonight and if anyone asks it's a 'business dinner' or an 'interview' or even 'just friends'." Kara suggested.   
"Okay I think that could work. Thank you." Lena smiled at Kara and Kara returned the gesture. They went on with their dinner and thankfully had no further interruptions.   
On the ride home  Lena asked Kara, "so do you have anything else planned for tonight?"   
"Do you mean for us or just in general?" Kara responded.   
"Either."   
"Well I'm willing to bet Alex is at home with a pizza, waiting to hear every detail about tonight," Kara laughed "but nothing really. What about you?" Kara asked.   
"Well I was hoping you could maybe come back to my apartment for a little while?" Lena suggested. Kara must've looked alarmed because Lena quickly said, "no, no not for that reason silly! Just to hang out. With the reporter there tonight we didn't really get a chance to be alone." Kara was relived, it wasn't that she didn't like Lena in that way, she did. She just wasn't quite ready to take that next step yet. So when the limo arrived at Lena's apartment they both got out, thanked the driver, and headed upstairs. They had both settled down on the couch when Kara noticed a worried look cross Lena's face.   
"Hey what is it? What's wrong?" Kara asked gently, running her fingers through Lena's hair.   
"I just keep thinking about that reporter. It's such a coincidence that he was there the same time we were... do you think that Ms. Grant could've set this whole thing up?"   
"No I don't think Ms. Grant would do something like that." Kara reassured her. "Besides that reporter didn't even glance at us once the entire time."  
"I guess you're right..." Lena said not sounding completely convinced.   
"Hey if it'll help I'll ask Ms. Grant about it tomorrow okay?" Kara said.   
"Okay. Thank you." Lena whispered, wrapping Kara into a hug. Kara could see that Lena was still pretty worried about this whole situation.   
"Hey are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"   
"It's just I had a bad experience with this reporter before... but I should be fine you don't have to stay."   
"What happened?" Kara asked gently.   
"I don't really want to get into it right now..." Lena answered.   
"Okay that's fine, but I'm still staying tonight. Wether it's as Supergirl on the roof or Kara on the couch, I want you to be safe." Kara told Lena. Lena hugged Kara tighter.   
"Thank you. But you can stay as my girlfriend in my bed if that's okay with you. I want to be close to you." Lena said.   
"Okay, anything to keep you safe."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since the reporter incident, but everything had blown over without any damage. Kara was back at the DEO ready to take on whatever menace j'onn had for her. Today was a quiet day in National City though, so Kara was busy playing with the alien dog they had found recently. She had been spending every spare minute she could with the dog, making sure he had everything he needed, and that he wasn't lonely.   
"Hey Vasquez!" Kara called. Vasquez abandoned her post at the computers so she could talk to Kara.   
"Yes mam?" Vasquez said as she approached. Kara just laughed.   
"I told you to stop calling me that! You're allowed to call me Kara you know."  
"Right sorry."  
"That's okay. Anyways I was just wondering what was happening with this guy." Kara said scratch the dog behind his ears.   
"Well if we don't find a home for him soon... things aren't looking too good for him." Vasquez said seriously. Kara frowned.   
"Nobody here will take him?" Vasquez just shook her head sadly. "Can't he stay here as like a mascot or something? Or maybe we could train him to be a tracker and catch aliens?" Kara asked hopefully.   
"I don't think J'onn would be too happy with that..."   
"Ugh. Well thanks for trying Vasquez, I'll see you later." Kara walked out of the DEO and dialled Lena's number.   
"Hey Kara! What's up?" Lena answered cheerfully.   
"Ohh not much, I just had a question for you."  
"Okay shoot."  
"How do you feel about dogs?" Kara asked.   
"Dogs? Why, what about them?"  
"Just do you like them? What do you think of them?"  
"Well, I never had a dog when I was little, but I always wanted one. I've always thought other people's dogs were cute... so yeah I guess I like them." Lena said.   
"Would you want to have a dog?"  
"....Kara, if I come home to a dog in my apartment I swear..."   
"I didn't get a dog. Yet. Don't worry. Remember that alien dog I told you about the other day?" Kara reassured her.   
"Yeah what about him?"  
"Well nobody wants to take him, and if we don't find him a home soon J'onn's going to get rid of him."  
"Kara are you asking me if I'll take him?"  
"Yes will you please?! I promise I'll help you take care of him!" Kara pleaded.   
"Kara if you like this dog so much why don't you adopt him..?"  
"I'm not allowed pets in my apartment." Kara said glumly. Lena sighed.   
"I'll think about it...-"  
"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"   
"Now wait a minute Kara, I haven't said yes yet. I want to look at him first and make sure he doesn't shoot lasers or anything."   
"Okay. Okay. I'll bring you to see him tomorrow is that okay?"  
"Tomorrow at lunch?"  
"See you then!" Kara said excitedly.   
\------  
The next day Kara could hardly wait for lunch to come, she was so excited. When lunchtime finally rolled around she rushed over to L-corp to meet Lena, and flew them over to the DEO.   
"Lena?! Hi no offence but what are you doing here??" Alex asked alarmed when Kara and Lena burst through the doors. "Kara, you can't keep bringing people here without permission!" Alex scolded.   
"I know. I know, but she's here for the dog! Kara said excitedly.   
"Oh really? You're going to adopt him?That's great!"  
"I said i would look at him and then think about adopting him." Lena said pointedly at Kara.   
"Well good luck with that!" Alex laughed, there was no way Lena was walking out of here without a dog. Not when her sister was involved.   
\---  
Kara and Lena found the dog laying down in one of the back rooms. Kara crouched down and called the dog over. "Come here boy!" The dog got up and rushed over to Kara, tail wagging, and started to lick her all over. "Okay. Okay, calm down boy, I missed you too." Kara said giggling. "Come say hi to Lena." Kara said motioning for Lena to come closer. The dog hesitantly sniffed Lena's outstretched hand. The dog, deciding Lena was a friend, licked her hand, and Lena's heart melted.   
"I'll take him." Lena whispered, sinking to the ground to pet the dog.   
"Yay!" Kara exclaimed, throwing her arms around both the dog, and Lena.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara and Lena were out for a walk in the park with their new pet. The dog had settled in nicely at Lena's, and the two were nearly inseparable. They had decided to name the dog Krypto, because he reminded Kara of her home.   
"Hey Kara?" Lena said pulling Kara out of her thoughts.   
"Yeah Lee?"  
"What are we going to say when people ask what Krypto's name is? Do you think we should give him a nickname just in case?"  
"Ooh! I never thought of that!" Kara exclaimed. "Hey he can have a secret identity just like me." Kara joked. "Hmm... what about Kyle? Or Karl?" Kara suggested.   
"Uhh I don't think those are really dog names..." Lena said trying not to laugh.   
Kara pretended to pout. "What so you want to call him Biscuit or Spot or something?"  
"I was thinking more like... Cisco?" Lena suggested.   
"Astro!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.   
"Astro it is then." Lena said laughing.   
"Hey it looks like it's going to rain, we should head back soon." Kara said looking up at the grey clouds starting to form. They were on they're way back to Lena's when the first drops started to fall. Soon it was pouring and Kara and Lena were running, and just short of dragging Krypto who seemed fascinated by the rain. By the time they made it back to Lena's apartment they were all soaked. Krypto shook his coat out spraying Kara and Lena with water.   
"Ahh gross! He smells terrible!" Kara exclaimed. "Lena we have to give him a bath, do you have dog shampoo?"  
"Yes you made me buy out half the pet store so I 'would be prepared'" Lena teased. Kara just laughed and pulled Lena and Krypto into the bathroom. Lena turned on the tub and Kara gently lifted Krypto up and set him inside. Lena grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into both her and Kara's hands, and they started rubbing it into Krypto's fur. Suddenly Krypto shook, leaving Kara and Lena splattered with soap. They both squealed then burst out laughing. Lena had bubbles all over her face so Kara leaned in to wipe them off. Kara stared into Lena's eyes and was leaning in closer and closer until their lips could almost touch. While she had Kara distracted Lena had scooped up a handful of bubbles and was slowly bringing her hand up behind Kara's head. Lena squished her mountain of bubbles down Kara's neck and Kara let out a yelp of surprise.   
"Ohh that's it, you're on!" Kara exclaimed, whipping around to get some bubbles of her own. Lena squealed and tried to run but Kara was too fast. They were both laughing as Kara pinned Lena down and smeared bubbles all over her face. They both laughed and Lena pulled Kara down until their lips finally met. When they pulled apart Lena couldn't help but laugh, Kara had gotten the bubbles all over her face.   
"You've got a little..." Lena said laughing and gesturing to her face. Kara raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Lena replied reaching up for another kiss. Suddenly Krypto jumped out of the tub and shook out his still sudsy coat. Kara and Lena squealed and jumped apart. Krypto took off at a run through the apartment.   
"Krypto no!" Kara exclaimed through her laughter. Lena and Kara raced after Krypto trying to catch him before he got everything soaked. They had finally managed to catch Krypto and finish washing and drying him and were laying on the couch played out from all the excitement.   
"Thank you." Lena said reaching up to tuck Kara's hair behind her ear.   
"For what?" Kara asked slightly confused.   
"For everything. For making me adopt this goofball." She said nudging Krypto with her foot. "For loving me. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard." Kara leaned down to kiss Lena.   
"I love you." She said when they pulled apart.   
"I love you too." Lena replied deepening the kiss.


End file.
